


not your time

by PyroGoose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt, block game sad, idk man dont hurt me this is my first time posting any of my writing, yeah that, yknow that scene with tommy and the lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroGoose/pseuds/PyroGoose
Summary: Tommy stared into the lava in silence, the intense heat seeping into his bones. The hellish liquid lit up his features with an ethereal, golden glow.It's a little late, but basically a retelling of THAT scene with Tommy and the lava
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	not your time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time posting any of my writing to ao3 so go easy on me.  
> tw // for attempted suicide, it's not graphic or anything, but it's still there so just a warning

Tommy stared into the lava in silence, the intense heat seeping into his bones. The hellish liquid lit up his features with an ethereal, golden glow, but there wasn't much to show. Just a scraggly kid in tattered clothes. He could vaguely hear the lava pop and sizzle below him as he extended one foot over the ledge. All he had to do was lean forward, just a little. Just enough until momentum would take over, pulling him to the depths below.

  
The truth was, Tommy was tired. He was so incredibly tired of fighting, whether it was for L'Manberg, his discs, Tubbo, his family. He had put so much effort into his country, and it had all been for nothing. His best friend- practically his brother - had exiled him from both L'Manberg and the SMP forever. He would never be able to return, never see the paper lanterns that lit the sky every night, never walk the prime path that twisted around the country. Never laugh with his friends. He was so tired.

  
Tommy briefly glanced over to his right at the portal that Wilbur, Dream, and Sapnap had disappeared into minutes before. They wouldn't notice, not until it was too late. If Tommy was going to do anything, now would be the time. He returned his gaze back towards the molten sea below him and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. He wasn't sure how long he stood there like that. He almost wasn't even aware of himself slowly leaning forward, until the moment gravity stepped in and he began to fall.

  
All of a sudden there was a wrench at his shirt, fabric snapping at his throat as someone pulled him from behind, throwing him onto the safety of the blackstone path. Tommy laid there panting as he stared up at the cavernous ceiling of the Nether.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing?!" He recognized the voice as Dream's. He could hear the panic laced in words, voiced pitched higher than normal. Tommy let his gaze flick away from the ceiling to the masked man that had entered his field of vision and found he didn't have an answer. Instead, he sat up, chest heaving as the adrenalin from his near-death coursed though his blood. Tommy stared quietly at the blackstone before him.

Finally, Dream stepped over and grabbed Tommy by the scruff of his t-shirt, dragging him to his feet. "It's not your time to die."

Tommy thought that was fucking hilarious, a laugh clawing its way up his throat. He didn't recognize noise, as bitter and hateful it was. Dream watched on in an uncomfortable silence, clearly unsure for once of what to say. He was still silent as the laughed died out as suddenly as it came.

"It's never my time to die," Tommy spat out, before Dream gently pushed him along the path.

"C'mon, Tommy, I'll walk you home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, any comments are greatly appreciated :) hope you have a great rest of your day <3


End file.
